


Chilling

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some people need to wear sweaters.(brief mention of Laguna/Squall)





	Chilling

**Author's Note:**

> a 15 Minute Ficlet, Jan 28, 2004.

"Don't you have heat? It's chilly in here," Rinoa said, looking away from the computer monitor as Quistis came into the room.

"Would it be wrong of me to tell you to wear more clothing?" Quistis asked, crossing the room almost as though she wanted to flaunt the sweater and long pants she had on. It was a weekend and neither had any reason to dress formally.

"I just like having my arms free, I guess." Rinoa followed her statement with a giggle before turning back to what she'd been reading.

"Something good?"

"Just looking at Selphie's new website," Rinoa said, suddenly aware of just how close Quistis was standing.

"Yet another Shrine to Laguna?" Quistis asked as she came up fully behind the computer chair to rest her hands on Rinoa's shoulders.

"He is a good looking man," Rinoa said. Quistis' hands were nice and warm, but the only went to show how cold the rest of her body currently was.

"I'm sure that's not all Squall sees in him," Quistis said, beginning to massage Rinoa's shoulders. "You are cold."

"I told you it was chilly in here."

"Well sitting here staring at Selphie's obsession with Squall's boyfriend isn't going to change that," Quistis pointed out. "Why don't you take a nice hot shower to warm youself up. And then put on something with sleeves."

"Do you come with the shower?"

Quistis rolled her eyes, ready with a sharp-tongued retort only to have it pushed away by Rinoa's hands on hers.

Still, she couldn't help one comment.

"Only if your homework is finished."

Rinoa pushed Quistis' hands away and stood up, pouting.

"That. Is. Not. Fair."

"One word about being a sorceress and..."

"And what?" Rinoa asked, slinking up to press her body to Quistis'. Quistis cursed herself for falling for Rinoa's girly routine. It wasn't why she liked Rinoa, that was for sure. Yet it worked, time and time again.

"Shower, before lunch with Zell and Nida," Quistis said, half-stammering the first few words.

"You coming?" Rinoa asked, putting her head on Quistis' shoulder.

Quistis leaned ever so slightly to quickly kiss Rinoa's lips.

"Only if you promise to learn about the virtues of sweaters."


End file.
